Collection and disposal of medical waste requires particular care to avoid environmental contamination and to prevent unauthorized individuals from gaining access to pharmaceutical compounds that may be included in such waste. Systems and devices for such collection and disposal need to be cost effective, convenient to use, and sufficiently secure to prevent unauthorized diversion.